Alone is not forever
by xocrisscrossxo
Summary: Sasuke is a abused young teen who wants a friend. Sakura just wants to stop moving from place to place.Will these two get what they want what they wish for or will something tear them apart.watch as new and old love and friendships form.warning sasuke o.c
1. New School

Ok im getting really sick of Sakura being the outcast or freak in all the high school fics! Im sexist get over it! Anyway im turning the tables and making Sasuke a freak. So there :-p . Anybody who has written a sasuke and sakura story and hes the freak well then this message is obviously not for u. and for anyone who doesnt like the story DONT READ IT! problem solved so dont send me shit saying the story sucks. ideas for the story are welcom however.  
Sasuke-why am i gonna be beat up  
crisscross- cause i say so deal with it  
sasuke-[pouts] no fair im gonna act like a tottal pussy arent I?  
crisscross- ummm scale of one to ten  
sasuke- well  
crisscross- 5ish ....8ish... ok ur a pussy but ur soo cute when u cry  
sasuke-WAT [gets up to strangle crisscross]  
crisscross- [runs away screaming] On with the fic!  
I DONT OWN NARUTO DONT SUE ME!!! P.S. sasuke really o.c.

"Sakura wake up your going to be late for school!" Sakura groaned trying to ignore her mother. "SAKURA" "I'm up I'm up jesus!" "Another day another home another school" Sakura thought. She slid into the shower did her hair and got dressed. Sakura's mom was kinda like a gypsie you could say.

They never stayed in one place for to long. Sakura loved the travailing and seeing the different countries but she hated how it meant you had to go to a different school and different home. Sakura slide over to the table.  
"Oh theres the look!" "what look she growled out."  
"The I hate going to a new school look." her mom replied  
"Ma what kid likes going to a new school?"  
"I never minded it." She repiled  
"Since you refuse to stay in one place for to long why dont you just home school me?" Her mother gave a face of shock  
"Me teach hunny you really are dumb if you think I could teach. Mabey you need more school like ....SUMMER SCHOOL!"  
"NEVER!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled standing on the chair.

Both starting a fork and spoon sword battle. "you better get going or you will be in summer school." her mother said as the finshed up. "Ok love ya ma" Sakura turned grabed her book bag and headed for the door all the while singing the cartoonish part of Mr. Lonley (a.u. dont own that either) Sakura left the house and headed for the school walking.

"Thank god I dont have to ride those yellow twinkies." She thought. When she got to the school she took and deep breath and entered. Sakura looked around and spotted two boys a blond headed kid who looked like he was bit to happy for the morning. The other had a pony tail and was leaning agaisnt a locker arms crossed.

Sakura walked over and tapped the blondie on the shoulder. He turned around and both boys looked up at her."Hi im new and I was wondering of you could tell me where the office is?" The blondie smiled "Sure im Naruto Uzamaki and this Shikamaru." pointing to the guy behinde him who gave a lazy two finger salute.

Sakura gave a small smile. "I'll take you to the office come on!" He grabbed her hand and lead her to the office. Yabbing about stuff the whole way especially about his girlfriend. "Well here we are when you come out let me see your schedule so i can see if we have any classes togeather." Sakura smiled and nodded her head and walked in. She came back out and handed Naruto her schedule. "Great we have lunch togeather that means your with me and my other friends too! You know lunch is the most imortant subject!" Sakura giggled

"Naruto I have to get going I'll see you at lunch." Naruto nodded and ran off. As soon as he left a voice rang out"Hey new girl!" Sakura turned to see a girl with blond hair in a high pony tail starring her down. "I know you werent trying to steal Hinats man just now were you!?" Sakura put up her hands up and shook her head.  
"No I just was asking him were the office was so I could get my schedule and locker number."  
"O good in that case im Ino you"  
"Sakura" Ino smiled and waved someone over  
"This is Hinata" the girl gave a shy smile  
"You dont have to worry about me stealing Naruto Hinata. He kept talking about you the whole time he's C-R-A-Z-Y- about you!" Sakura smiled and Hinata's face turned pink. Ino snatched Sakuras schedule and looked it over

"Great im in 2 periods with you lunch and 1st. You got Neji in second and lunch, TenTen in lunch and 4th and 3rd and Hinata in 5th and lunch. Great youll always have a buddy."Who's TenTen and Neji?" Sakura asked not reconizing the names. "Two love birds but dont worry there great. Neji is Hinatas cousin." Sakura nodded.

The sound of the bell got everyone going and Ino grabbed Sakura and headed to class. Ino gave a quick intro to Neji and TenTen as they walked by them but then continued to class. Ino walked in and took a seat,Sakura first walked up to the teacher and handed her a note saying she was new. "Well class we have a new student. I expect you to give her respect and make her feel welcomed. Now where to put you?" Sakura silently prayed"Please next to ino please next to ino!"

"I know next to Mr. Uchiha!" Sakura looked over to where the teacher was starring. A very sad looking boy starring out the window meet her eyes. Sakura went over and took a seat next to him. "Hi" she wisperd the boy gave shy look over but then starred down at the ground.

"Not very talkitive" she thought. The class ended and the boy bolted up and left in a hurry."Sakura!" Ino walked over to her "Tough break getting next to Sasuke."  
"Why whats his problem?" Ino shrugged her shoulders  
"No one knows. He never talks and is really jumpy. He stays alone." Sakura turnned  
"well I better get going." she turnned and left for her next class. "Poor kid" Sakura went her next class having only minor trouble finding it.

She spotted Neji and waved he gave a smirk and a curt nodd. Sakura gave another note to the teacher. The teacher seemed fixed on the note and gave a mumbled out direction to sit in front of Uchiha. Lucky it was next to Neji.

Sakura slide into the seat and noticed how Sasuke kept his eyes downward again. She turnned to Neji "Is the teacher always that weird." Neji covered up a laugh "No noramlly just reads these really perverted books." Sakura gave a small giggle. The teacher gave them a free period and left the room. Sakura notice Sasuke drawing in a very worn sketch pad.  
"Watcha writting?" she asked giving him a smile.

The boy shut the book and continued looking at his shoes. "Funny were in the same to moring classes huh?" She could tell the boy was uncomfortable. By this point Neji butted in asking about Sakura's past schools and moring classes. The rest of the day went by quickly luch was a fun Naruto blowing milk out of nose and on Neji and then Neji chasing him around trying to pound him with a text book was the highlight for the rest of her day.

She did notice that Sasuke was nowhere to be seen during that period. She was also with him for every class. When she got home her mom wasent there. She did her homework and crawled into bed. 'Sasuke always seems so lonely Im gonna have to fix that."  
End chapter 1

Ok people that was the first part. I plan on making the next on sasukes point of view for the whole day of saskura's first day. after that it will switch point of views. I am new at this i like to reminde you so please be nice. if you guys have any ideas let me know i want to keep you guys involved to.  
sasuke- i was hardly in it and i acted like a retard!! you call this a first chapter  
sakura- i liked it!  
sasuke -u would! mumbles something about annoying  
xocrisscrossxo- thank you sakura! as for you sasuke you better watch it or ill send you to lord micheal jackson!  
sasuke- im sorry im sorry im sorry!!!! please dont!  
crisscross- good boy! okay everyone see ya later!!


	2. Lonley boy

xocrisscrossxo-OK here it is chapter two!!  
sasuke-o god here we go again.  
Gai and Lee - is this our big break dancing sene!  
Every naruto character + xocrisscrossxo- HELL NO!  
Gai and Lee- wahhhhh how unyouthfull  
xocrisscrossxo- ok ..... sooo umm  
sasuke-(still in state of shock from mental images)  
xocrisscrossxo- o by the way this chapter is the first chapter in sasukes pov  
sasuke- thank you captain state the obvious. have fun reading me acting like a wimp everyone  
xocrisscrossxo- o quit complaining chicken butt head  
sasuke- (pouts and turns the other way)  
xocrisscrossxo_ ok well I DONT OWN NARUTO  
sasuke-thank god

BRINGGGGGGG!!! A young teen around 16 or 17 hit his alarm before his "dad" could hear it. He slunked out of bed his body was lean and bruises decorated his skin. The teen went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water waiting sevral minutes before stepping in. He hissed as the hot water hit his brusies.

"Joy another day of hell." He thought has a rinsed off the remaing soap. He stepped out of the shower and and towled himself off and got dressed. Grabbed his book bag and tiptoed down the stairs.

A glut of a man could be seen sitting in a chair beer in hand TV blasting and snoring so loud it was a miracle the house didnt shake. "Pig!"he thought as he continued heading for the door. This teen is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke lives the life you have nightmares about. Sasuke's parents were killed in a accident when he five and was also the same day he was taken away from his older brother.

He was placed in a orphange with no compassion for kids and was eventually placed in a abusive home with the pig he had left in the living room. School wasen't a picnic either no one wants to be friends with a outcast,a freak, a werido. He had tried to make friends but it never seemed to work out in the end.

He was alone and it hurt sometimes worse then the beatings. So with eyes glued to the floor he headed for the bus stop. Hoping it wouldnt come. When the bright yellow vehicle stoped in front of him took a deep breath and went inside eyes still glued to the floor and went inside.

All the chatter stopped as he entered. There was silence until one voice shouted"FREAK!" at the top of there lungs the whole bus bursted with laughter. Sasuke quickly found a seat and got as close to the window as humanly possible and placed his bag beside him. "and yet another day of torture has started." He continued to stare out the window until the hell that was his school appeard in the distance.

When the bus finally stopped Sasuke stood to get off the bus as he was about to step into the isle one guy pushed him back down. Another round of snikers were heard. Sasuke took in a another deep breath and waited untill everyone was gone to stand and get down. The bus driver gave him a pitty look as he stepped off the bus.

Sasuke kept his head down and gripped his book bag strap tightly. He entered the building trying very hard to ignore the comments as he walked past. He quicky ran to his dented locker grabbed the books he needed and his sketch book and ran to class. His sketch book was his salvation. Sasuke waited in the class room for class to start. Soon more kids started coming into the class room.

After the bell rang he heard the door creak opean and heard mummers and whispers from other students Sasuke looked up and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "Wowwww..... what am I thinking she will NEVER look at me shes gonna be another one of those zombies like the rest of the school and make my life hell." Sasuke felt his heart sink down to his feet.

" ... Next to Uchiha." He almost looked up but thought better not to he didnt want to look up and see her face scrunched up in disgust of him he knew it would hurt to much. The beauty slid into the seat next to him.

"Hi" he heard her whisper. Sasuke felt his breath suck into to quickly.  
"Is she talking to me? it wont last once she finds out what the others think of me she wont ever speak to me again.  
He stole a glance then looked back at the floor. "shell hate me too just like everyone else." Sasuke could feel the girls eyes on him a little longer before turning forward.

As soon as the bell rang he sprung out of class. Has he left he heard that blond girl Ino yell a name he knew was new. "Sakura!" 'Sakura.... suits her.' Sasuke hesitated outside the door a bit. "Tough break getting next to Sasuke." he heard the blond say. Sasuke turnned and left not wanting to hear her response. 'Probally feels sorry for herself having to sit next me for the year. O hey I have Kakashi's class next!' Kakashi taught english writting all that jazz.

Kakashi was Sasukes only friend. Kakashi was the only one who ever seemed to give a damn about him. Sasuke enterd the room, Kakashi looked up a bit from his book and gave what Sasuke knew was a smile. Sasuke went and sat in his seat and pulled out his sketch book and got ready to draw something new.

"Sasuke?" The boy looked up from his sketch book "Did you meet the new student yet?" Sasuke could feel his cheeks turn pink"Oh ho I'll take that as a yes you talk to her yet?" Kakashi could tell he struk a point there."Why would any girl want to talk the werido of the school?" Sasuke growled looking at the ground "Espcially a girl like her." he whisperd.

By that point Kakashi had put his book down his green turttle neck coverd up most of his face but his eyes were free to see that Sasuke was hurting. "Mabe she could be differnt." He said quietly. (a.u. kakshi and sasuke are NOT gonna turn gay or anything just to tell ya ok back to the fic) The bell rung and kids started coming in. Sasuke could see Neji Hyuga come over and take the seat diagonal from him.

A flash of pink caught his eye he looked up to see Sakura standing there waving at Neji. 'this class too?' He saw her walk over to Kakashi and hand him a note. Sasuke knowing Kakashi saw he seemed startled more then startled more like he had a seen the ghost of christmas past his eyes never leaving the note.

He heard him mumble something Sakura turnned and sat in front of him. Sasuke continued to look at Kakashi who seemed real shaken up. Finally he said that they could have a free period and left the class room.'What happand to him?' Sasuke looked down and picked up his pencil about to draw something."Watcha doing?" He looked up and saw Sakura had turnned around and was talking to HIM! He slammed his sketch book shut and looked at the floor. 'She just doesnt know when she knows she wont ever speak to me.'  
"Funny were in the same moring classes huh?" he wanted to respond he wanted to say something back and make it look like he was a normal teenager but the words wouldnt come.

Finally Neji butted in and stole Sakura's attention.  
'It's better this way anyway.' he told himself 'It's better we dont become friends so that when she decides that Im a freak and nothing but someone to be made fun of it wont hurt as much.'

He wanted to belive what Kakashi said that mabe she was differnt but a girl like her? No never could happan right? The bell rang again Sasuke being so caught up in his thoughts hadn't relized how class was already over. Sasuke stood 'lunch the worst period of the day. Im just going to wait in the bathroom better then being thrown in the trash again. And if Sakura is there and I got thrown in the trash...' Sasuke frowned.

Sasuke went into the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. He could feel his stomach growl.  
'Man im hungry.' Food was something Sasuke didnt normally get. Sometimes when his"father" was out he could sneak some from or steal some from the caffiteria.

He hated the caffiteria with a passion he normally avoided it. He hated how all the other kids were in there togeather ,... with friends, laughing,eating, making plans or dates. He hated how he was only one who wasent there. Friends the same thing he wished for everyday of his life. To have someone to be there to lean on to share and have fun with ,someone who he knew wouldn't hurt him.  
'Alone im always alone.' Sasuke squezzed his eyes shut to make sure no tears that he knew were building didn't spill over. Finally he heard the bell ring again. He stood rubbing his eyes and then unlocked the stall door and exiting the bathroom. Sasuke headed for his next school endded 'I can't belive Sakura's in all my classes.' He thought has he left the building.  
"Wellllll if it isn't our favorite punching bag!" Sasuke turnned and swolled a lump in his throat as Kabuto and his lackeys came up behinde him.  
Sasuke looked down "please leave me alone Kaboto." he whisperd

"HA! Did you hear that 'pwease weave me awone' poor baby! Well since you said please..." Kaboto rushed up and slammed him into the wall. Kaboto pinned him to the wall and drew back a fist. "freak just leave already." Sasukes head snaped back as the fist made contact with his face.

Just as Kaboto was about to strike again another voice rang out " Leave him alone!!" Kakashi came running up and grabbed Kaboto's shoulders pulling him off of Sasuke. Sasuke slid to the floor holding his left eye where Kabato hit him. "Principles office NOW all of you and detention for the next 2 weeks!" Kakashi spat out with venom. Kabato and his lackys ran back into the school. Kakashi kneeled down in front of Sasuke"Sasuke....." He sighed looking down at the boy.

Sasuke took in a breath and shakily stood up."You need to stand up for you self Sasuke." "I know" he whispered. "Kakashi.... what happand today in class you seemed.." "Thats none of your concern." He sayed cuting him off. Sasuke shrunk back at the hostitlty in his voice. "I..I just thought.. I mean." "Sasuke its ok its nothing you need to worry about." Kakashi said cutting him off again. "Do you want to borrow my cell to call your dad to pick you up since you missed your buss?" Sasuke shook his head no"It's alright I'll walk." Sasuke turnned and started heading down the road.

'I thought thats what friends do? Tell each other when somethings wrong or bugging them?' Sasuke looked back to see Kakashi getting in his car. 'But im not his friend im his student.... I have no friends' Feeling defeated once again.  
After about a half hour walk home Sasuke finally got home and to his great relif his adopted father wasent there. Sasuke snuck into the kitchen and into the fridge. He found beer,beer, some moldy cheese, meat that looked green, beer, and a bady brusied apple, o and some beer.

Sasuke grabbed the bruised apple and ran up stairs. Sasuke walked into his very drab looking room. He laid down his back pack went over and sat down on the floor. He rolled back his carpat and pulled up one of the floor boards. Under the floor board was a small shoe box. Gently pulling opean the lid and picking up some very worn looking photos. While munching on his apple avoiding the brusies of course he looked at them.

The first was a picture of a new born Sasuke being held by his mom and his dad leaning over smileing like a idiot. The next was a 1 year old Sasuke sitting on a chair with his 6 year old brother. Another was a picture was Sasuke on his fathers shoulders and his brother standing next to them all coming back from a camping trip. The last was a picture of Sasuke and his mom. They were sitting on a bench in there back yard, she had her arms thrown around his neck and was hugging him close.

Tears begain to swim in his eyes. 'I miss them so so much.' Tears finally broke through and fell down his face. "Mom... Dad" he whispered aloud. Forgetting the apple all togeather now. He placed the pictures in the shoe box and placed the floor board on top and threw the rug over it. He climbed into bed and continued to silently cry. 'I dont want to be alone anymore... please. God please I dont want to be alone.' Sasuke finally fell asleep tears still coming as he slept.

Sasuke-Im such a fricken crybaby!!!!!!!! how could you do this to me?  
xocrisscrossxo- what your cute as a wimp  
sasuke-cute im cute?? my social status is going down the tubs.  
xocrisscrossxo- awww cry me a river build me a bridge and get over it  
sasuke- im complaining abot crying and i keep telling u i dont cry. and another thing thats line is soo old  
xocrisscrossxo-im a old fashion kinda person. well everyone hope you enjoyed. ill update soon  
[Gai and Lee in the back ground shout] Do we get to brake dance next time every naruto character plus xocrisscrossxo- HELL NO!

OH THE IMAGES BURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
xocrisscrossxo- ok bye everyone!!


	3. Maybe?

xocrisscrossxo- OK hola everybody!! Welcome to chapter 3. YaY! im hyper im on CHOCOLATE!  
sasuke- o god!(whispers) save me please  
xocrisscrossxo- MEWAHAHAHA sasuke i think its time we have a family reunion...tehe  
sasuke-o no  
itachi- o yes! Hello dear little brother  
sasuke-I KILL U!!!(xocrisscrossxo grabs back of sasukes holding him back)  
itachi- are u still holding a grudge?  
sasuke-of course u idiot U KILLED our fucken family incase you forgot  
itachi- o please i did us a favor! beside your just jelious dad liked me best  
sasuke- SHUTUP!! Beside mom liked me best  
itachi- thats what you think. you went to bed earlier then us remember  
sasuke-wat?......(sniffle)  
xocrisscrossxo- ok lets cut off before Sasuke starts crying. (sasuke- I DONT CRY!!)ok lets start I DONT OWN NOTHING!!!! SO NO SUE ME!! (lawyers back away quietly) ya thats what i thought!

Sasuke woke up and got he walked down stairs he was meet with a hit in the chest. "You little brat!Why the hell do you have a black eye! You got into a fight didn't you?!"Sasuke backed up against the wall struggeling to get his breath back while shaking his head no. "Lier!Wait till you get home your getting one hell of a punishment. Now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!!!!!

Sasuke ran out of the house as fast as he could his book bag bouncing on his back. He didn't stop till he got to the bus stop. That pulled up less then a minute later. He sat down quickly and slid next to the window he was shaking very hard. "What am I going to do? He's going to kill me when I get home." Sasuke got off the bus quickly ignoring the names he was being called.

He ran to his locker and grabbed his books. He sat down at his desk in his first period class. He took several deep breaths his body continued to shake. "Are you ok?" the voice was sweet and caring and lined with concern. He turnned to see the new girl standing next to his desk. Sasukes eyes widened then he turnned away.

She pulled a seat up to his desk "Your shaking really hard... are you cold?" She was waiting for a answer ' What should I say? I thought she would get it by now that im the freak no one talks to. ' She was still waiting for an answer. He gently shook his head no. " Oh I know you didn't eat breakfast your having a sugar drop here hold on.." She pulled out a granola bar. " Here ya go." Sasuke just starred at her.  
' Why is she being so nice to me?' Sasuke looked at her then the granola bar she was holding out to him.

"Here take it. Im Sakura by the way whats your name." Her smile started to fade seeing him not respond. ' I know its a joke! She's going to pretend to be my friend then turn around and hate me.' Sasuke turnned his head away. "Just please leave me alone. I know what your trying to do. Just please dont." His eyes were glued to the floor and his voice was barely above a whisper. Sakura's eyes widened

"What are you..." Sakura was cut off by the bell and the rest of the students coming in along with the teacher. Sakura starred at him for a while longer.

Sak pov. 'Are people really that cruel to him? So cruel that he cant trust anyone who shows him kindness. He must feel terrible inside and so lonley. I can't stand by and watch him be like this it's inhuman.' Sakura felt her heart ache for him. Sakura couldn't help but keep glancing at him threw out class. She wanted to help him make him trust her. And mabe get him to be friends with her.

Sas pov. 'I knew it. I knew someone like her could never be with someone like me. See Kakashi I told you know one could ever be friends with the werido of the school. Especially someone as pretty as her. She probally has some kind of reputation to uphold. No one will ever be want to be friends with me.' First period ended Sasuke got up and gathered his stuff. He saw the blond girl Ino walk towards Sakura.

He didn't want to stay and hear them laugh at him. Sasuke walked out of the room and headed for Kakashi's. He saw a sub in Kakashi's place 'Oh this day just keeps getting better and better' Sasuke sat down and begain finshing a sketch of a water fall he had started a two days before.

The class walked in and sat down the class dragged on and on. Sasuke could feel Sakura eyes looking back at him every so offten. The first four morning classes ended Sasuke started walking towards the bathroom to avoid another lunch period.

"Well well looks like your body guard isn't here today, huh punching bag?" Sasuke swallowed a lump in his throat. "Go away Kabato" Sasuke mumbled as Kabato and his gang crept closer. "Excuse me? Me? Go away? hahaha thats a good one freak. Considering the fact we ALL want you to go away. We ALL hate you!!" Sasuke took a step back his bangs covered his eyes. Kabato came up and grabbed the front of his shit. "No one wants you here freak so just get out." Kabato got ready to punch him in the chest before a voice rang out "Hey you thugs leave him alone!" 'Someones sticking up for me?' Sasuke looked behinde Kabato's shoulder and saw...Sakura!

End Chapter xocrisscrossxo-mewahaha cliff hanger!! I so evil  
Sasuke- Ya your a real doctor evil  
xocrisscrossxo- i know i am and your my mini me  
sasuke- i look nothing like you  
xocrisscrossxo-ya your right im the better looking one  
sasuke- screw you  
xocrisscrossxo- sorry your brother asked first  
sasuke-WHAT!!! your dating my brother?  
xocrisscrossxo- its complicated its a on and off again thing  
sasuke- but your still dating HIM is the problem!  
xocrisscrossxo- your just jelious  
sasuke- no im disgusted on soooo many levels  
xocrisscrossxo- ya ya OK. everyone thats our chapter see u all next time (waves goodbye)


	4. Lunch Time Chances

xocriscrossxo- Hi everyone!! thanks for the reviews!! (sniffle starts crying a bit) You all make me feel so love.(gets handed roses and spotlight magically appears) I like to thank the little people.  
Sasuke- quit it with the fucken drama. Sorry everyone she just watched the oscars last night.  
xocrisscrossxo- so did you  
sasuke- ya well uhh i mean umm.  
xocrisscrossxo- cough gay cough cough  
sasuke- heard that!! go screw itachi!  
xocrisscrossxo- look its the the green eye monster!  
sasuke- what?  
xocrisscrossxo- start the fic!  
I DONT OWN NARUTO!!!

sakura pov: Sakura watched as Sasuke walked out of the class room after the bell rang. ' I know I'll ask Sasuke to come have lunch with us. It's not much but it's a start.' Sakura followed him out of class room. She lost sight of him in the jumble of students switching class.

After the hall way cleared out she continued to try and find him. She heard voices around the corner by the bathrooms. As Sakura aproached the voices to see who it was she saw a small group of boys circled around one larger boy about to slam his fist into Sasuke. "Oh no" she breathed Before she knew what she was doing she heard her own voice ring out "Hey you thugs leave him alone!"

The boys heads turnned around Sakura swalloed. She saw Sasuke's eyes looked up at her in surprise. And something else barely visible but Sakura saw it flash threw his eyes it was hope. Sakura gulped down some air before speaking again.

"Hey didn't you hear me? I said leave him alone!" her voice was strong surprisingly for how nervous she was. The boys shock dissolved " What are you go going to do if we don't Pinky"Kabato replied with a smug grin.

If you are sane you will never ever ever call Sakura anything involving her hair color. 3..2..1"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU NO GOOD ROTTEN PIG BRAIN!!!" The boys shrunk back in visiable fear.

"NOW YOU BETTER PUT THAT BOY DOWN ASS WIPE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!!" Kabato dropped Sasuke. Sasuke fell to the ground with a dull thud. "GOOD JOB DUMB SHIT NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE" the boys turnned and ran. "AND ONE LAST THING NEVER EVER EVER CALL ME PINKY!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura silently seethed while grinding her teeth she took several deep breaths. Sakura turnned and faced Sasuke. She kneeled down to where Sasuke was "Are you ok? Did he hit you?" Sasuke pov.  
Sasuke was in shock to say the just because he was now pretty sure Sakura's out burst (to which he now believed she was bipoloar. But someone defending him but that someone was the prettiest girl he had in ever seen in his opionion.

Sasuke was very confused he finally got up enough courage to ask her "Why" he whispered. Sakura looked at him like he was nuts. "Why? Because they had you pinned against the wall with that guys fist in the air.  
Did you want me to just stand there?" Sasuke shook his head no.  
"It's just no one ever did that for me before." he mumbled quietly.  
Sakura stayed silent. "You know I was looking for you. I was going to ask you to have lunch with me and my friends. Do you want to?" Sasuke was once again in shock and was speechless.  
'Im dreaming. I have to be dreaming this isn't really happaning.' Sakura jumped up and held out a hand to him. "Come on. I know it isn't fun to eat lunch on your own." Sasuke looked down  
"Your friends won't want to sit with me." Sakura sighed  
" You dont know until you try." she sugested. Sasuke sat up and gave a weak smile "ok" Sakura gave a wide smile "Great!" Sasuke let Sakura lead the way.

Sasuke noticed the glares he recieved as he entered the lunch room. Sakura sat down at a table Sasuke slipped in beside her. "Im buying how 'bout you?" "I dont have a lunch." He whispered

"Oh um ok well I'll be right back Im going to buy mine but I'll grab you something too ok?" Sasuke was about to reject the offer but she had already turnned and left. Sasuke glanced around he could hear the murmmer from his fellow class mates.  
"can you believe he's in here"  
"he better not try and sit with us."  
"such a freak".

Sasuke wanted to bolt from the cafeteria. He felt sick to his stomach. Sakura came back and sat down next to him. She turnned and handed him a bottled water and a cheese tomato sandwich. "Sorry I didn't know what you wanted. I hope thats ok?" Sasuke gave a small smile and nodded.

"thank you" he whispered. Sasuke LOVED tomatoes. His mother used to buy tons of them all the time because he father, brother and himself would devour them.  
"Sakura! There you are! We've been looking every where for you!" Naruto yelled as him and the rest of the gang headed towards the table. The gang looked fairly surprised to see Sasuke there. 'Here it comes they are going laugh, or yell at me to get lost. I knew this was to good to be true.' Sasuke closed his eyes and braced for impact.

"Hey Sakura I see you made a new friend." Ino said uncertantly "Ya" Sakura replied as if it was nothing. Naruto sat down with his cup of ramen "Hi I'm Naruto nice to meet ya!" Sasukes eyes widened. Everyone sat down after him. Lunch went by ,even though Sasuke didn't talk the whole time he still felt good just being there. For once he didn't want lunch to end.

School ended and Sasuke got ready to leave he got on the buss. After he got droped off he started walking home. He saw his dad's car outside the house. 'Oh no.' his memory returning to this morning. Sasuke took a deep breath and entered the house. "Well look whose home"

end chapter

xocrisscrossxo- im not to crazy about how i ended the lunch sene. grrr  
sasuke- i thought it was fine  
xocrisscrossxo- great now i know it sucks!  
sasuke- fine it sucked  
xocrisscrossxo- u jerk!  
sasuke- WAT?  
xocrisscrossxo- u said it sucked!  
sasuke- O i give up( throws hands in the air) are u pmsing or something  
xocrisscrossxo-(tears in her eyes) wat's that suposse to mean  
sasuke- ill take that as a yes. well everyone see ya next time


	5. nagging voices and new friends

xocrisscrossxo- Im sorry Im sorry!! I know ive been gone long. I got lost on the path of life then-  
Kakashi- hey thats my gig  
sasuke- so where were you?!  
xocrisscrossxo-ok ok i was in europe with no computer acces  
Sasuke-sureeee  
xocrisscrossxo- its true  
kakashi- its ok we forgive you. though your inuyasha fans for your other story may not be so forgiving. i saw those emails demanding updates  
xocrisscrossxo- ahhhhhhhh. last time i go on vacation  
sasuke- arent you going down the beach with no computer next weekend  
xocrisscrossxo-shhhhhhhh i just got these guys back on my side  
sasuke-[smirks in triumph]  
xocrisscrossxo- [mumbles] asswhole. Anyway soooooo sorry but i made this chapter pretty long. Ok some have you been saying how sasuke cries to much. 1. hes been mentaly and phsyically abused in real life this kid should be cracked. not to mention hes lost his family. i think this kids deserves some good breakdowns. and just for that i made this chapter a little extra angsty. 2. theres a warning in the summery and first chapter that Sasukes o.c. Ok good welll then I DONT OWN NARUTO

Sasuke was pulled by his shirt and slammed into the wall.  
"You think you can go around beating the shit out of smaller kids?!" 'Funny cause thats what he's doing.' Sasuke thought back.  
"Your a spoiled rotten little brat! You know that!?" ' How can I forget you tell me everyday.'  
"The orphanage practically begged me to take you cause they hated you that much!"

A fist came into contact with his stomach. Sasuke bent his head low so his 'father' wouldn't see pain from the blow and the tears.  
"Your parents did themselves a favor killing themselves now they dont have to deal with such a reject son!"

Bitter tears flowed from Sasukes eyes, he bent even lower. A knee came up and crashed into a already bruised face. "No buddy wants you! You know that?! No one! Your parents your brother. You have no friends! Why bother living you piece of shit!"

After severl more blows Sasuke fell and laid on the ground like a limp rag doll. Tears fell from his eyes as he curled into ball letting his back take most the kicks.  
'No. No. People care. Someone cares. Someone has to care. Mommy dad they loved me they didnt choose to leave. Right? Big brother he cares he has to care were brothers. He has to. Right?'

Sasuke desperately started to sort threw memories finding ones of his family loving him.  
His dad wrestling with him and throwing Sasuke over his shoulders. His brother teaching him to play checkers and poker. Smiling and encouraging him when he won a hand or got king-ed. And his mothers hugs. Oh god how he missed those hugs. He do anything to have one of those hugs again. 'See they loved me! They loved me!' he desperately pleaded in his mind  
'Then why aren't they here.' a nagging voice mumbled back. All of a sudden his memory found a smile, pink hair, and jade eyes, 'Sakura.....maybe she cares' His 'father' finally left and Sasuke was finally able to get up and walk up stairs he crawled under his sheets. He'd check the damage tomarrow. Now he just wanted sleep. A smile and jade green eyes could be made out threw the fog of his sleepiness

saku.

Sakura was in her room music blasting from her Ipod speakers."Dear god I'm gonna go deaf if you dont turn that down!!" Her mother yelled above the roar of the music. Pillows crammed into her ears. Sakura lowered the volume and her mother removed the pillows. "Sorry mom. I didnt know you were home." "Ya Ya dinners ready come on down. I'm trying a new recipe!"

Her mother added with excitement. Sakura dropped a shade in her skin color and gulped. " Oh be down in a minute." Her mother left and Sakura tried to relax to get the color in her face back. 'Oh no.'  
"So Sakura hows school going I haven't had a chance to ask yet I'm sorry." Sakura's mother asked as Sakura poked at her spinach cream cheese surprise. "It's great! Ive made tons of friends though my teachers are a little weird." Sakura went on to tell her mother about her friends and teachers.

"I bet you didn't know this but most my high school life was lived in the next town over." "Really?! Wow! When was that 1960?" A vein popped in her mothers forehead  
"Im not that old you little brat!" To which dinner ended with a attack of green glop flying in many directions. After Sakura had gotten the horrid smell of spinach cream cheese out of her hair Sakura sat on her bed drying her pink hair with a blow dryer.

'If mom went to high school near hear I wonder if any of my teachers may know her, or any of my friends parents. Ino said this was a small area and that most people have been living here for generations. I think I should pack Sasuke a lunch tomarrow too, Neji said he's never seen him bring any lunch to school before. Oh well I'll worry about it tomarrow.' With that Sakura climbed in to bed and fell asleep.

next day.

Sasuke woke up sore and tired. 'I could of sworn I just fell asleep.' Sasuke thought sleep still in his brain. Sasuke walked into the bathroom to inspect the damage. There were several large brusies and dry blood beneath his nose. 'I should be able to hide most of these' He reached under the sink to grab a small thing of cover up. Sasuke pulled up the make-up.

Flash back.

12 year old Sasuke sat upstairs in his bedroom reading a book he had to read for school. Still sore from one bad beating. A car pulled up in front of the house. A woman stepped out of the car she was wearing barley anything it was obvious what she was here for. Sasuke slipped out of his room and went and crouched by the stair case. The door bell rang and his "father" opened the door roughly and ushered her inside.

His "father" and the woman began walking up the stairs to the older mans room. The man didn't see Sasuke from where he was hidden behind a corner but the woman noticed. She gave Sasuke a small smile but her eyes held pity and understanding. Sasuke ran back to his room in-case the woman mentioned him to his "father". Later that night Sasuke heard a rustle from down the hall. His head poked out the door and saw the woman exiting the bedroom. She was adjusting her braw strap when she saw him.

She walked over and knelled down. Sasuke to afraid didnt move. She placed a finger against a bruise on his forehead. She smiled knowingly.  
"Get out of here as soon as you can sweetie." she said in a hush whisper. "I was like you and look where I am now. Be strong and don't give in. And whatever you do don't listen to whatever he says." She leaned in a gave him a quick hug.

Sasuke stiffened. She stood up and left. Sasuke could hear the screech of a car pulling out. Sasuke still some what in shock walked back into his room and fell asleep. When he woke up his "father" was in the kitchen Sasuke hid behinde a cornner so not to cross his line of fire. "Damn bitch leaving her shit here." He tossed a pink make-up bag into the trashcan and went up stairs. Sasuke not knowing whypulled out the little pink bag. Curiosity? or maybe because she had been kind to him,he didn't know. He opeaned the bag and found make-up. But there was also a note.

Sweetie:  
Use the cover up. It helped me alot in school.

Sasuke pulled up a container of concealer. It matched his skin pretty well. Being a naive little twelve year old his heart swelled with hope.

'Maybe now the kids won't laugh at me in the locker room during gym! Maybe they'll want to be my friends! I wont look scary with all the bruises anymore! I wont be alone anymore, I can have friends now!!'  
A part of him had even gone so far as to think the lady may of been of a angel. A angel who left this stuff so he could hide his brusies and make friends. To think God heard him. The next day Sasuke went back to school with his new bruises well hidden.  
Unfortunately the lady had not been a angel, God didn't hear him, the kids still laughed, he still had no friends. The make-up didn't work. Nothing had changed except more tears had been shed that day then the day before.

End flash back

Sasuke applied the cover up to the most noticeable brusies. He sighed he had a chance at making friends he wasn't scare them away with bruises. He wasen't going to let his "father" ruin this chance. He looked to see his "father"'s car gone. Sasuke blew a sigh of relief. He grabbed his bag and with a little more spring in his step he left the house.

You know that nagging voice in your head? The one that makes sure that everytime you think everything is gonna be ok starts to whisper anything and everything that could go wrong? Well that voice tends to be incredibly upgraded with kids who have been dealt with so much mental abuse its impossible to quiet it down.

So as Sasuke walked to the bus stop the voice had begun its horriblele nagging. That silky slimy voice quietly began counting off '  
What if it's a trick? What if there all laughing at you?What if they realise how weird you are? What if they realise how messed up your life is?What if they learn about your past?What if they learn about your insane "father"? What if your "father" finds out? What if they DIE??!!"

"NO!!!" Sasuke shouted at no one. He clutched his head. '  
No that wont happan ,your lying they can't be laughing! They were nice she was nice! She saved me.. she bought me lunch, she invited me to sit with her friends! No ones ever done that EVER!'

Again the voice came back with his greatest fear of all 'What if they die?' Sasuke felt sick so sick. He began questioning there motives. He didnt even notice the bus had come by this point and he was sitting in a seat.  
'Why are they being so nice all of sudden. Before Sakura came they never took a intrest in me what if they really are all laughing at me.' Sasuke really thought he was going to be sick as soon as the bus stop he bolted off and into the school and dived into a bathroom stall.

He kneeled by the toilet waiting tears stung at his eyes. '  
Ive been fooled again... how could I let myself do this again. It hurts..so much. No more no more. Don't trust people that was my first rule and I broke it. How could I do that! I'm so stupid!! don't laugh....just please... dont laugh."

Sasuke curled himself into a ball on the floor his knees tucked to his chin arms wrapped securely around his legs.  
' dont laugh at me... please dont laugh' The laughter every damn time he was tricked ,fooled, teased people laughed. And sometimes that hurt more then the beatings. That damn laughter pleasure from his own misery.

"Hey Sasuke you ok?" a voice rang from outside the stall door. Sasuke's head snapped up. Tears still slidding down his face. "Hey Sasuke buddy you want me to take ya to the nurse?" Naruto's voice called over the door again. 'Don't listen Sasuke. It's a trick there gonna laugh.' The voice whisperd. 'Dont laugh please dont laugh.' his mind thought back.

"L..Leave m..me alone." he tried calming his voice 'dont give them more fuel dont let them hear you cry. theyll laugh.' the voice said. 'please... dont laugh.' A yellow head popped over the stall wall that seperated the stall to the left.  
"Are you sick? Cmmon man Sakura's worried. She saw you run in here."  
"Just l..leave." Sasuke mumbled back his head bowed so the blond couldn't see his tears.

"Sasuke are you okay?" a comforting voice asked "Sakura! This is the guy's bathroom!"Naruto screeched  
"Shut up I locked the main door dont worry." The voice replied.

Sasuke ducked his head further in. 'why are they putting this much effort into a prank.' A second head popped over the stall wall. "Sasuke what's wrong? Did those guys hurt you? Are you sick?" Sasuke finally calmed down enough to talk.  
"Why... are you so worried?" he whispered. Sakura's eyebrows scrunched together. "Huh? Sasuke were worried cause were your friends. What do you mean? Naruto balked.

"This...is just a prank right? It's a joke. Well you got me. I believed you ...so you can stop. Just please....dont laugh please." Sasuke curled up tighter in his ball bracing for the laughter he squeezed his eyes shut as more tears leaked out 'They really got me...I really thought.. I had made friends. But somehow it still going to hurt to see them go'

"Joke?" Sakura whispered. "Sasuke no... I'm not.. were not pulling a prank. I promise." Sakura said quietly.  
"Why would you think that?" Naruto questioned quietly.

Sasuke swallowed hard 'there taking it to far now.' "If it's not a joke... then why do you care now... before Sakura came you didnt give a damn about me." Sasuke mumbled out. Sakura stayed quiet. Naruto looked down, Sasuke curled even tighter.

"I know." Naruto whispered "I know we didn't give a damn before. We didn't tease you or bully you but... we didnt help either that made us just as bad." Sakura was starring at Naruto and Sasuke was now staring at Naruto wide eyed.

"We...I was scared. I was scared because I was just like you. Before you came, I was the loner who was teased and bullied and I was alone too. Then you came here in 6th grade. Everyone forgot me and switched to you. I made friends and I was afraid that if I tried to help you... then everyone would switch back to me.. I didnt want to got back to that place. Then Sakura came and made that jump for us. I was being selfish and I'm sorry. I of all people should of helped you. I let my fear get in the way and I'm so so sorry Sasuke. I... if you let me I wanna make it up to you. I maybe late but do you think you could forgive me and we could be friends? I understand if you dont want to though." Naruto had his head bowed and Sasuke was still wide eyed.

"Were not trying to trick you Sasuke. You know my mom always says you need to take things one day at a time. Maybe you can try taking us on... one day at a time." Sakura was looking at Sasuke smiling softly. Sasuke uncurled his ball and for the first time hushed the nagging voice.'What if they die?' it taunted again 'I'll take it.....One day at time.'

"Naruto....thank you. I forgive you. I understand why you were scared." Sasuke stood and unlatched the door. Naruto and Sakura walked towards him. Naruto gave him a big smile then stuck out his hand. Sasuke smiled back softly and grabed his hand in a firm handshake. "Cmmon guys we'll be late for class."Sakura piped up.

The boys nodded and turned her way "Oh hey Sasuke you any good at math?" Naruto asked "Uh yeah why?" Naruto gave a nervous laugh and stretched his arms behind his head. "I kinda need a tutor. You interested?" "Ya sure...dobe." "Really!? Hey! Thanks..wait a minute!" Sasuke and Sakura giggled  
"Fine then...theme!" Sasuke and Sakura had already started walking away.

"Wait for me!" Naruto whined catching up. "Oh Sasuke I figured you forgot your lunch again today so I packed you one too. I saw that you really liked tomatoes yesterday so I gave ya turkey cheese extra tomatoes." Sasuke blushed. "You really didnt ha-" "I know" she said cutting him off. Sasuke gave a small smile. After waving goodbye to Naruto Sasuke and Sakura walked to homeroom slightly late. Sasuke walked in and took a seat and started taking notes. But not before Sakura noticed some bruises on his neck.

end

sasuke- im such a fucking pansy  
xocrisscrossxo- oh shutup no one cares. by the way there was some fore shadowing in this try and find it!anyone who does get to ask sasuke kakashi or itachi or all three ANY question you want thats right. ANY question. No matter how embarising or secreative. People who get close can ask only one guy a question. Heres how it works you send me a comment or watever gussing the forshadowing and if you are right or come close ill send you a go or no go to asking the questions. Good luck!!  
Itachi Kakashi Sasuke- do we get a say in this?  
xocrisscrossxo- of course not im the writer. 3  
itachi kakshi sasuke- {sweatdrop}

p.s. look carefully and look at past chapters to find the fore shadowing


End file.
